


纳米技术（中篇）下篇

by XIAONING



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Captain America - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Top Tony Stark, 铁盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIAONING/pseuds/XIAONING





	纳米技术（中篇）下篇

下篇 

美国队长猛地睁开眼睛，想从床上坐起，发现手脚被拷在床栏上，无法动弹。大腿内侧有东西在往上爬，带着些许电流。内侧肌肉不至于太痛，可异常酥麻。电流逐渐蔓延至腰椎，Steve绷紧臀部，腰部无意识抬起，每一次被电击，鼠蹊部总有种失禁的排尿感。

“Tony！”Steve恼羞地喊了声，没有得到回应。那玩意一路攀爬，已紧紧缠住了他的阴茎。Steve第一时间便知道，是之前钻到他和Tony身体里的玩意，“Tony……唔……”

最脆弱的部位被电流施虐，Steve只来得及咬住下唇，才不至于呻吟出声。痛，却也可怕地爽。爽得阴茎开始勃起了，单薄的被单撑起了小帐篷，顶端小孔溢出的液体使被单颜色变得更深，然后黏住阴茎，隐约能看见有东西在硬起的柱身上蠕动，像蛇般，却比蛇更好可怕。Steve曲起腿，蜷缩着脚趾，使劲地磨蹭起床单。

“Tony……”那混球。由于挣扎，Steve拷着的手腕被勒出了红痕。那玩意紧紧缠住他大腿，然后钻进了他尿道口，肆意地横冲直撞。强烈的排尿感使Steve惊吓得几乎将床栏扯断，一道微微的电流直接让他腰身软了下来，仿佛真的失禁了般，手也使不上劲了，可那玩意堵在尿道口，尿不出来的饱胀感刺激得人疯狂。

纳米机器人像是毫无控制地横冲直撞，又像是有规律地找准Steve的敏感点来挖弄。阴茎顶端小孔上不断涌出白色的浊液，混合着宛如水银般的纳米机器人:“Tony，你……”混账还没出口，硬生生地被玩得僵直着身体射精了。

随着精液被喷出来的纳米机器人，沿着大腿根向一开一合的后穴进发。Steve还没从射精高潮中回过神，蠕动着的肉壁被电流袭击，一下子痉挛起来剧烈收缩。

“砰！”一边床栏被扯断了，Steve却毫无办法阻止，纳米机器人在后穴如同横冲直撞的蚂蚁，所到之处还带着刺激神经的电流。美国队长翻了个身跪趴着，敏感点一直被重点照，背脊绷紧，捉紧了被单，使得肩胛骨隆了起来。美国队长咬牙切齿几乎咬牙切齿喊道，“还不给我滚进来！”

纳米机器人依附在肉壁上，使肠道里发热，几乎麻痹，又痛又爽，凌辱着每一条感官神经。房门被打开，钢铁侠看着被折磨得全身泛着红潮，颤抖不已的恋人，上床靠了过去，舔舐着他的脊背，“Honey！”

“还没玩够？”背后被舔，没有舒缓后穴的折磨，反而让脊背很痒，深入骨髓的痒，挠不到，皮肤犹如过敏般地通红起来，“拿出来……”

Tony伸手到前面，握住了他从新勃起的阴茎，撸动起来，压榨他的精力，“看来我们今晚会玩得很高兴。”所以在被打趴之前，钢铁侠决定先吃饱了。纳米机器人没有撤出，Tony扣着他的腰，直接撞了进来。并没有最终目标的AI技术，同样依附在了Tony的阴茎上，同样的电流袭击，刺激得他向着深处冲撞起来。

Steve被顶得额头抵在被褥上，双重的快感让尾椎发麻，可后穴深处却爽得他差点呻吟出来。死死地抿着嘴，难耐的鼻音反而让身后的男人更加想将他操死在床上。

Tony每一下都重重地撞到最深处，内壁的纳米机器人被撞得乱晃，电流也变得不规则起来。美国队长头皮发麻，后穴爽得一塌糊涂，肉壁被虐待得一阵麻痹，胯下大腿内侧一片湿哒哒。

Tony动得越来越快，后穴的包裹犹如湿软的棉花，使他的动作越来越疯狂。手掌握着的阴茎被硬生生操射了，后穴开始痉挛起来，Steve全身崩得紧紧的，小腹也剧烈地收腹起来。Tony重重地一下深埋，纳米机器人同时释放出电流，汹涌的快感席遍全身，顺着脉络一下子高潮了。

Tony被夹得舒爽无比，抱着Steve，亲吻他的后颈，任由肉壁将自己的精液全榨出来。纳米机器人延续着他们的高潮，直到没有电了，与精液顺着大腿内侧流出来……

听说，那一个星期，钢铁侠在训练场被美国队长操练得床都下不了。


End file.
